Telecommunications networks, such as hybrid fiber coax (“HFC”) networks, often suffer from service problems. Examples of service problems include dropped packets, latency, lost packets, and corrupted packets. To overcome these problems, many telecommunications networks provide additional resources in order to ensure satisfactory service. The providing of these additional resources is known as Quality of Service (“QoS”). In an HFC network, the cables are generally owned and operated by a multiple system operator (“MSO”). A subscriber to a telecommunications service, such as a Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) service, receives the service through what is known in telecommunications terms as the “last mile” or “local loop” of the HFC network. Because the local loop is operated by the MSO, a provider of the service cannot provide QoS to the subscriber. Accordingly, there is a need for providing QoS over the local loop.